


[podfic of] tell ‘em okay (don’t do a goddamn thing they say)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] The Iron Lady [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newspapers call her Iron Man. Which is kind of her own fault. She would have put tit plating on the suit, but one good smack to the sternum and all her ribs would collapse. Since the first time she’d made it she’d been very concerned about gunfire, letting the world know she was a grown fucking woman with tits to match hadn’t actually been on her mind.</p><p>[Covers Iron Man.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] tell ‘em okay (don’t do a goddamn thing they say)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell ‘em okay (don’t do a goddamn thing they say)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974402) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



Title: tell ‘em okay (don’t do a goddamn thing they say)

Author: shuofthewind

Fandom: iron man

pairing: gen

Time 15:34

Music used: Heaven knows - Pretty reckless

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%201.mp3) (right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4b of the whole series](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%20full.m4b)

 


End file.
